


Lace

by ElfMaidenOfLight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfMaidenOfLight/pseuds/ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: At the end of their most recent mission, Hux and Rose get some much-needed alone time.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabrinaCornwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaCornwell/gifts), [Celestial_Mess1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/gifts).



> Thanks to @carohuxwcornwel & @CelestialMess1 for pushing me to turn this little microfic into a smutty oneshot!

~*~

They don’t get many moments like this. Usually it’s an intel drop here, a coded communique there; ships passing each other in the night. They’ve collaborated on joint missions before, but there was never any real time afterward to catch their collective breath. Normally, Hux has to get back before anyone notices he’s gone, and Rose has to ferry whatever vital information they’ve gleaned back to base. 

This time, however, as Rose slips off her impractical footwear and unstraps the blaster hidden under her borrowed party dress, typing out a message one-handed to Leia on her communicator, she gets an odd response. 

_ > Roger that, Lieutenant. Rendezvous with Falcon at fourteen-hundred. _

Fourteen-hundred? 

Rose wheels around, slowly standing back up, communicator in one hand and undone holster in the other. The red numbers that hover over the projection clock on the bedside table read quite late into the night, as she assumed they would. 

She checks the communicator again for good measure as Hux comes out of the fresher, sans his usual tunic. He sports just the standard Order v-neck undershirt above his jodhpurs.

“What is it?” he asks, seeing Rose frown. 

“Leia doesn’t have me meeting up with the others until tomorrow afternoon.”

Hux hums, moving toward the nearby armchair to set his discarded clothes down next to his overnight bag. His greatcoat hangs on a hook by the door.

Rose eyes him suspiciously. 

“That doesn’t surprise you?”

“I should hope not,” he quips, perching down upon the edge of the bed to slip off his boots. “Not when I was the one who requested you get a night’s shore leave.” 

She stares at him, mouth hinging open

“You- you asked Leia to... delay my return?” Her voice sort of squeaks up at the end, her stomach doing flip-flop-flutters as Hux pivots on the comforter to look at her. 

“Your General Princess agreed with my assessment, that you have been working constantly and without respite.” He looks away from her then, and despite the low light of the room, Rose can still see the way pink splashes high over his cheekbones. “And perhaps I wanted to monopolize your time... just for the night.”

Rose drinks him in.

She’s... touched, if a bit indignant that he went to Leia behind her back. The two emotions war for a moment before the incandescent, pleasantly fuzzy feeling wins out. Over the course of their time together, working together- among other things- Rose has been surprised over and over again at how such a cold, calculating man could carve out such a soft spot just for her.

“You are too tightly wound,” Hux continues in her silence.

That earns a laugh. 

Rose snorts, turning to place her communicator, blaster, and holster on the dresser next to the immense viewing window that looks out at the stars. 

“Look who’s talking,” she teases over her shoulder, flashing him a smile.

Any apprehension Hux harbored over her reaction melts away as she places her things down, resolving to stay. 

“Here,” he says, rising to his feet as she attempts to twist her arms around and undo the party dress, twirling his fingers to indicate she should turn. 

“Thanks,” Rose mutters, sweeping her hair out of the way so he can get at the lace bow concealing the clasp.

The ribbon pulls through with the soft sound of sliding fabric before the zipper starts to slowly snick south. He takes his time. As the fabric parts down towards the small of her back, he slips his palm underneath one side, pushing the shoulder of the dress away from her body and stealing a kiss against the newly exposed skin of her shoulder. 

Rose shivers, leaning into his touch, his other hand ghosting back up to do the same on the other side. The dress folds forward and open, drooping like a plucked flower around her upper body.

Not long ago, feeling so exposed in his presence might have sent Rose reeling and scrambling for cover, but so much had changed between them now. 

Shifting forward, she shimmies the fabric down the rest of the way, stepping out of the dress before turning towards him, nipples already pebbling in the cool, recirculated air.

Hux’s eyes narrow in pleasure at the sight of her, his smirk appreciative, if not predatory.

“You are a vision, my dear.” 

“And you’re wearing too many clothes,” she retorts, tossing the dress gently over the ottoman at the end of the bed before reaching for him. His belt, specifically.

He looks down at her with that frowny smile she’s come to adore as she undoes his buckle, pulling the end through its loop. She rucks up his undershirt next, pressing her fingertips into his slightly defined muscles before he aids her in pulling it all the way off, letting the clingy fabric fall to the floor. His skin takes on a pale golden glow in the light; luxurious crystal lamps on the bedside tables bathing the room in soft hues.

Rose smiles slyly as she feels him up. He’s slim, but it belies all the tightly corded strength in him; strength he uses to scoop her up in that very moment.

She squeaks in surprise and delight as he walks her backward to drop her gently on the bed, which bounces under her weight. She’s at the perfect height to keep undoing the fly of his jodhpurs, pulling them down around his hips and yanking him toward her, his knees bumping against the side of the bed between her legs. Her mouth waters as the sight of what awaits her under the silky fabric of his shorts she presses the heel of her palm gently up the tented bulge there, hooking her fingers under the waistband.

Hux lets out a hiss at the pressure, tucking her hair back over her shoulder.

“Tonight was intended to be _your_ chance to relax,” he mutters, even as he presses his hips forward into her touch.

“Oh yeah?” Rose challenges, breathless as she rolls down the soft fabric of his drawers. “You never know, maybe having your dick in my mouth _is_ relaxing.” 

She grins up at him as his flushed cock springs free, bobbing in front of her face. His eyes are half lidded with lust as he gazes down at her, lips quirking at her words.

Rose squirms, pressing her legs together, shamelessly wet through her panties. Something about looking up at him will always be sexy to her, she can’t help it.

“As long as I can ravish you in return,” he says after a long moment.

“That a threat?” Her warm breath ghosts over his length before she opens her mouth and laves his tip, sealing her mouth around him and slipping him in down over her tongue.

“Oh, Miss Tico.” Hux tangles his fingers in the crown of her head, eyes falling closed as she takes him deep into her mouth. “It’s a promise.”

Rose hums, working down his length and back up again, salivating around her lover’s heavy cock. It’s heaven.

Her core clenches at the thought of what he might have in store for her, but for right now, she only wants to show just how appreciative she is at his concern for her. Time is a precious commodity in war. He’s put himself in jeopardy just taking extra time to stay.

Such thoughts only ratchet up the desperation Rose feels in her heart. Every time they’re together like this it could be their last, and despite their tenuous past and the blood on Hux’s hands, she wants so very much to keep him.

Hollowing her cheeks, she takes him deep, the head of his cock nudging up against the back of her throat. Her tummy tenses, but she only screws her eyes tighter and redoubles her efforts, sloppy as she sucks. 

The hand in her hair tightens, and she can vaguely hear Hux’s heavy breathing, but before she can swallow him down again, he pulls her off.

"Now, now,” he huffs, chest heaving, wringing her slightly in chastisement even as he smirks at her. “I had plans.”

Rose smacks her lips, supremely pleased with the way his chest is all red and splotchy from exertion.

“Well, , you know all about me and plans,” she slurs, watching as Hux leans over to grab again the lace ribbon of her dress, eyes dropping down to his glistening cock.

He snorts, planting a knee on the bed between her legs as he leans down. The firm pressure against her throbbing cunt is exquisite; it’s all she can focus on as he slowly begins to wind the thick lace band around her eyes, tying it behind her head. Her heart pounds as the soft golden light of the room mutes instantly.

“This is new,” she says, her voice more apprehensive than she wishes. 

“Slip into it,” he murmurs, nipping down her cheek and jaw. He takes her mouth in a searing kiss before he withdraws, whispering, “Let go.” 

Rose’s whole body thrums as Hux moves away. She hastily rids herself of her panties, flinging them down onto the floor as the crystal lamps suddenly snuff out, plunging the room into darkness. Her heart tumbles with excitement.

There’s the rustle of fabric, and a moment later, the bed dips behind her, telegraphing his return. His body slides up behind her, the last of his clothing left behind him on the floor as he guides her back against him, both their legs hanging over the side of the bed.

She’s cradled in the circle of his arms as he holds her, but she wants to turn and see him, her hands reaching up despite herself.

“Ah-ah, Tico. No peeking.”

His voice purrs warm in her ear, sending tingles down her spine, his chest pressed up against her back, skin to skin.

Rose resits her own impulse, arms dropping as she bites down on her bottom lip. Goosebumps rise as Hux noses down and across the back of her neck, inhaling her scent. He’s so delicate when he wants to be. 

His fingers reach to trail up her sides, savoring every inch.

She has to keep herself from melting, the sensations he evokes heightened ten-fold thanks to the lace ribbon wound around her eyes, shutting out the stars winking through the viewing window.

Hux takes no prisoners, achingly meticulous as he maps out every inch of her body with tickling caresses. Emotion wells in her throat at the care he takes, like he’s committing her body to memory by touch alone. Perhaps she’s not the only one who recognizes how fleeting their time together may be.

His tracing fingers dip down under her arms, reaching up to cuff over her breasts. Rose moans as the rough pads of his thumbs swipe across her nipples.

“Hux...”

“Yes, Rose?”

He doesn’t linger, continuing his descent down over her front until his touch is between her legs, the inside of both her thighs cupped firmly in his warm palms.

Her head swims. She can feel him, hard and hot slotted in behind her. If she just rolled her hips...

He kneads his fingers gently then, rendering all her thoughts to smoke as he pulls her legs apart, hooking the backs of her knees up over his thighs.

Stars, she thinks, still unable to see a thing, she’s utterly open to him...

He works his touch in slowly, closer and closer, inch by inch until-

Rose lets her head fall back upon his shoulder, voice unspooling in a long, guttural groan, all the tightly wound tension within her draining along with it. She can feel Hux’s smirk pulling up against her cheek as one finger drags through the seam of her sex.

“So wet for me,” he coos, dark mirth coloring his words. 

Rose can’t reply even if she wanted to, not with the ways he’s petting her up and down. The ache she feels for him simmers into a throbbing want, beating in time with her pulse. 

Around them, the room is quiet save for both their breathing and Rose's swallowed whimpers, like no one else in the entire galaxy exists. He makes her feel this way; as if all the power he’s obtained and still yearns for now lays at her feet.

Hux’s free hand comes up to slip an arm under her breasts, holding her in place as he traces delicate circles around her clit, testing to see what combination of pressure and touch sends her reeling. He’s studious, always the analytical mind; it doesn’t take him long to find the right cadence.

It’s electric.

“You’re trembling.”

His nose brushes the shell of her ear, voice rumbling low. There’s a husk to his words, that proper Imperial accent both cherishing and oh-so filthy all at the same time. Rose barely registers how strained he sounds, how hungry, her entire perception distilled down to where he’s moved his clever fingers, abandoning her aching pearl to trace around her entrance.

She can’t help it, she bucks her hips into his touch. When he hesitates, she huffs out a needy sound.

“Kriff, you’re mean,” she groans.

Hux pants a kiss at the top most notch of her spine. 

“Mm,” he replies, “I know,” right before he catches Rose by surprise and sinks his tracing finger up into her body, crooking it ever so slightly.

Her back peels away from his chest as her body bows, unable to go far with the steel band of his arm around her chest. The noise that escapes her would be more embarrassing if she were able to think straight, but he doesn’t give her a moment's respite, stroking within her methodically, setting a steady rhythm. His position behind her keeps him from reaching too deep, but it’s still enough to set Rose on fire, especially when he slips in a second digit, beckoning into the front wall of her cunt each time he slides inside. Her hands scramble for purchase somewhere, anywhere, slip-sliding on his legs as a litany of breathy curses and ‘oh’s tumble from her lips. She is absolutely drenched, slick smeared upon the inside of her thighs and on his hand and on the bed beneath them.

Through a thickening haze of pleasure, Rose can hear Hux’s own open-mouthed, heavy breathing against her temple as she syncs with him, chasing the stretching pressure as she grinds back and forth, caught between his fingers and the press of his cock up against her ass. He grunts, but doesn’t let up, pushing her higher and higher.

Teeth clenched, Rose thrashes gently where her head is thrown back upon his shoulder, twisting her face into his neck and panting hot, humid breaths against his skin as her muscles begin to twitch and tense. 

“Armitage, please-”

Her fingers dig into whatever bit of him she can hold, helpless as the mounting pleasure folds in on itself, burning through her like a condensing star.

Hux moves his thumb up to rub against her clit, pressing hard, and she snaps, starlight bursting over her body as she comes with a gasping shout. 

He stills his movements, watching her shattered expression with rapt awe as she floods his palm, soft-fluttering walls spasming around his fingers.

In their passion, the lace blindfold has slipped part way down from her eyes. Hux pulls the rest of it all the way off, kissing Rose’s temple where she lays boneless in his hold.

Rose swallows thickly, after-bursts of her orgasm zipping up and down her limbs.

“Stars,” she mutters, blinking blearily up at the man holding her together, his face shadowed in the semi darkness of the room. She can still see his smirk.

“I don’t believe you enjoyed that at all.”

She shakes her head, but it’s more of a lolling from side to side. 

“Nnnope.”

Rose can feel his chuckle reverberating across her back. 

Hux shifts her gently against him, hiking her up before she oozes down to the floor. The movement slots her ass firmly against his achingly hard cock.

“Oh yeah,” she sighs blissfully, wriggling her hips, “want that.”

Hux hooks his hands once again down around her now sticky thighs. 

“Must you always get what you want?” he teases, nipping at her neck as he hoists her up gently.

She snorts, reaching up and back to tangle her hands in his hair. 

“Duh.”

Rose tries to help him by pressing her heels down and lifting her hips, but her legs have gone all wobbly. She manages to keep herself upright long enough for Hux to take himself in hand, sluicing the head of his cock through her folds before starting to press inside. She’s so slick, sliding back down into his lap as he takes her from behind, relishing in the stretch and pressure from the odd angle, still throbbing and tight from climax.

She doesn’t have the strength to go slowly, swallowing him down in one go until he’s sheathed to the hilt and buried deep. It feels like he’s _everywhere._ It’s perfect.

She grins at the throaty noises sounding from over her shoulder, Hux’s body pressed up against her own as her clutch squeezes around him.

“Fuck,” he mumbles. 

Rose giggles. 

In her opinion, she could stay like that forever, stuffed full of him, but she certainly wasn’t about to complain as he bucked up into her, bouncing her a little ways off his lap before pulling her back down with a possessive hand upon her hip.

It’s rough; a bit sloppy and desperate, like he can’t reach into her far enough.

Rose pulls her legs back up onto the bed, straddling his lap backwards. It gives her the leverage she needs to roll her hips, riding him as he matches her thrust for thrust. His hand snakes around and palms one of her breasts, fingers clutching hard as the lewd sound of their bodies slapping together mingle with their gasps and moans. The heady scent of musk and sex suffuses the room.

His voice is hoarse as he grits out her name, “Rose-”

She twists her head around, Hux leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss, delving his tongue into her mouth as he fucks up into her. Her thighs burn with strain as their pace quickens, breathless and aching, but he doesn’t stop. Her body is his to use as he likes; she wants him to.

Finally, she has to tear her mouth away, gulping down a lungful of much needed air as he hits deep, radiating a sharp bolt of pleasure through her body. Rose sees stars, a strangled cry ripping from her chest. 

She’s done for, overexerted, unable to do much of anything save for hold on as Hux takes her in both hands, bringing her down hard, impaling her again and again until she hears him curse, his hips stuttering.

He’s close. 

Rose drops a hand down between her spread legs. With the way he’s consuming her, it doesn’t take but a circling press against her clit before she’s coming again with a hitching gasp, slow-rolling waves of warmth blanketing over her, pulling her under like a wave.

The seizing clench of her body sweeps him up as well. Hux thrusts up into her one final time, holding her tight against him as he grunts and shudders, filling her up with pulsing bursts she can feel as he spills into her from below.

For a perfect moment, there’s nothing else.

Behind her, Rose hears, and feels, Hux fall back against the bed, utterly spent. 

“Sweet stars, woman.”

A lazy smile twists her lips as she sways where she still sits atop him. Two strong arms reach up to grasp her as he pulls her down. They both roll together to the side, Hux slipping from her body even as she makes a soft noise of protest at the loss. He pulls her close instead, spooning against her back and peppering her neck with kisses.

He’s breathless as he speaks against her skin. 

“Quite worth staying the night, wouldn’t you say?”

Rose’s whole body throbs pleasantly, her voice escaping her. She hums instead, although it comes out more like a sleepy moan as she uses the last of her strength to turn over in his arms. 

“You’re worth a lot more than one night, Hux,” she says, and she means it sincerely, but it seems to have struck the man beside her in an odd way. His embrace tightens, so she’s nestled right in against his chest. She can hear his heartbeat.

He swallows.

“Rose-”

“Hm?” She’s falling asleep, floating away, but at his next words she’s wide awake.

“I love you.”

Rose pulls back, lips parted in surprise. They’re nose-to-nose on the bed there. She can see his face even in the dark; the way his lips frown slightly, like he’s worried he’s ruined everything.

Emotion threatens to choke her, but Rose knows she has to say something. Has to get out what’s been building in her heart for so long now. She hadn’t dared to hope-

“I love you too.”

He blinks in surprise.

“You do?”

Rose nods. 

“Uh-huh. Like, a way unhealthy amount actually.”

Hux’s shock melts into something utterly fond; an expression that squeezes around her heart and buries him there even deeper.

His hand comes up to brush her hair back from her face, cupping her cheek as he leans over to kiss her. It’s so soft; tender. The kind of touch he saves just for her.

“Thanks for making me stay,” she says as their lips part, snuggling back into his arms. “Next time we can plan a little. You know, so you don’t have to conspire with _Princess Leia_ to get me all to yourself.”

Hux laughs softly, a tired, sated noise of affection.

“You quite liked the surprise, I think.”

“Humph. Maybe.” She yawns. “You can’t prove it.”

He kisses the crown of her head. 

“I suppose not.” 


End file.
